


The Man In Me

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna finally finds a girl into everything she wants...





	The Man In Me

\- It starts with Shayna teasing you backstage  
\- She’s done it a lot lately  
\- Of course she has  
\- You are her girl  
\- She likes to tease you  
\- Even when you get mad  
\- This time it ends with you running away to your match  
\- You win  
\- You don’t even know how  
\- You must have somehow focused  
\- She’s smug when she can distract you  
\- Even if you do fine in the match   
\- You are distracted  
\- Very distracted  
\- You shower quickly  
\- You pull on street clothes quicker  
\- She’s waiting for you when you leave your locker room  
\- You head home together  
\- She’s still smug  
\- She knows she has you  
\- You’ll let her do whatever she wants tonight  
\- You want it too though  
\- She’s good at reading what you need  
\- Or want  
\- Usually both  
\- She teases you a little more as she drives  
\- Finding excuses to stroke your bare knee even as she drives  
\- You get home  
\- You move first  
\- Almost sprinting to the door  
\- You let yourself in  
\- Drop your bag at the door  
\- She’s inside even as you get halfway upstairs  
\- She gives you time to go and get comfortable  
\- She’s amused when you look at her shyly  
\- She knows you still want it  
\- Even when you get shy  
\- Especially when you get shy  
\- She’s slow to undress  
\- Letting you watch  
\- Her smirk is clear   
\- Even when she moves to her toy drawer  
\- You watch in silence   
\- She picks out your favorite toy  
\- You swallow in silence as you watch her put it on  
\- You already want her  
\- She’s just making it worse  
\- Teasing you  
\- She takes her time to come to the bed  
\- You instantly spread yourself for her  
\- You always submit to her so easily  
\- She smiles  
\- She doesn’t take you yet  
\- She takes her time to kiss you  
\- Letting you feel it brush against you  
\- Using it to work you up more  
\- Her touch is light   
\- She moves to cup your breasts  
\- She teases them  
\- She knows she has you  
\- She just wants to make you feel good  
\- She always wants you to enjoy it too  
\- She’s good at that  
\- She always has been  
\- She runs a hand down your body  
\- Her touch rough but somehow also tender  
\- She teases your clit now  
\- Working you a little more  
\- You gasp when she moves to ease a finger into you  
\- You can see her eyes sparkle  
\- She can feel how aroused you are  
\- How wet you are  
\- You are soaking  
\- Desperate  
\- You want her so much  
\- She doesn’t speak  
\- You can see the pride in her eyes  
\- The joy  
\- The amazement that you want her  
\- Even like this  
\- She’s careful with you even as she eases into you  
\- Letting out a soft moan at how easily you take it into you  
\- Take her into you  
\- She’s almost crying  
\- You move to pull her hips closer  
\- Taking the last of it  
\- Your body now pressed firmly into hers  
\- Muscles clenching around the toy  
\- You lock your legs around her hips  
\- Tangle a hand into her hair  
\- Ignoring her protest of ‘It’s sweaty’  
\- You pull her down to kiss her  
\- You kiss her hard  
\- Passionately  
\- You can still see the tears in her eyes  
\- Even now she’s not sure  
\- Not sure you want this  
\- Not completely sure  
\- “Shay...”  
\- Her name comes out almost as a breath  
\- “Shay...”  
\- You kiss her again  
\- Still passionate  
\- Still tender  
\- Still loving  
\- “I want you...”  
\- “I want this...”  
\- Your voice is soft even as you speak one last time  
\- “I love you...”  
\- “I love you too...”  
\- She does cry now  
\- You stroke her tears away  
\- Move a little more against her  
\- Your breath hitches  
\- A soft noise escaping you  
\- “Shay...”  
\- Her name  
\- It’s always her name  
\- “Take me...”  
\- The words are soft  
\- Powerful  
\- “Take me...”  
\- She does  
\- Slowly  
\- She’s careful  
\- Methodical almost  
\- She sets a slow pace at first  
\- Lets you get used to the pressure  
\- You begin to move with her, gripping her shoulders when she ducks to kiss you  
\- She moves onto the bed  
\- Over you  
\- Your bodies moving naturally together  
\- She’s panting  
\- You can’t stop moaning  
\- Pleasure eventually steals your voice  
\- A high whine escaping you  
\- Slowly you hit release  
\- “Shay....”  
\- You call her name  
\- Always her name  
\- The release hits hard  
\- You shiver as you come down  
\- She keeps the toy inside you  
\- Her arms tight around you  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- Fiercely  
\- Passionately  
\- Sweetly  
\- You love her  
\- You love her so much  
\- “I love you...”  
\- Her voice shakes when she speaks  
\- You kiss her again  
\- “My sexy Boy-Girlfriend...”  
\- You’ve never cared that she likes to fuck you like a man sometimes  
\- It’s never painful  
\- Or too much  
\- She’s still Shayna  
\- She’s still yours  
\- “I love you... my Shay.”  
\- You fall asleep soon after  
\- Shayna is still over you  
\- The toy is still inside you  
\- Neither of you care  
\- It’s comfortable  
\- You feel comfortable  
\- You feel safe  
\- You wake slowly the next day  
\- Shayna is also awake  
\- She’s staring at you  
\- “Mornin’...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- “Mornin’...”  
\- She’s hesitant to address what you can both feel  
\- You smirk  
\- You kiss her  
\- You rut up against her a little  
\- She groans   
\- Pulls you harder against her  
\- “God, you’re insatiable...”  
\- You grin  
\- Kiss her  
\- Kiss her hard  
\- “So fuck me.”  
\- She does  
\- Her pace is harder now  
\- Rougher  
\- You squeal when she pulls you into each thrust  
\- She’s just as aroused  
\- It doesn’t take long for you to come undone  
\- You move swiftly when she rolls off you  
\- Throw the toy from her  
\- She lets out a tiny surprised noise  
\- Then moans at the feel of your fingers at her clit  
\- Your lips locked to hers  
\- She lets you in  
\- You work hard   
\- Fast  
\- Taking her with three fingers instantly  
\- She’s bucking under you almost immediately  
\- Mewling  
\- Panting  
\- Wanton  
\- She’s emotional when she lets go  
\- She’s sobbing by the time you let her relax  
\- Easing her down  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- Kissing away tears  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- Even like this  
\- “I love you... My Shay...”  
\- She calms slowly  
\- You repeat what you said  
\- “I love you. My Shay.”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “My girl...”


End file.
